The Final Downfall
by Kilrez
Summary: Lyle goes one step too far. PG for some violence


Disclaimer: err. um. don't sue me. Please?  
  
Jarod opened his eyes to find that it made no difference. It was black all around. Memories came rushing back and a headache began to pound behind his eyes. He was at the centre. He had been hit by a car and knocked out. They had been chasing him, right behind him. They must have spirited him here whilst he was still unconscious.  
  
In the blackness he began to explore his surroundings. He was in a cage no more than six feet square. Two of the walls were bars and two were brick. If he reached up with his hands he could touch the bars of the ceiling. More and more aches began to make themselves felt. He had nothing to pick the lock on the door with so he sat down to wait.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
On the night vision cameras they watched him wake, fumble about his prison for a while and then sink back down. It was hard to see the full extent of his injuries from the camera but it was clear that they were pretty bad. After watching him sit for a further two minutes, Lyle and two of his lackeys went down to have a talk with him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Suddenly the lights snapped on, blinding him with their glare. Squinting through the brightness, Jarod heard a latch being released on a door. 'Morning sunshine.' It was Mr. Lyle. Jarod slumped back against the wall and prepared himself.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jarod tried to escape on six different occasions but each time his jailers were ready for him and eventually he stopped trying.  
  
Lyle did not show Jarod any mercy in the face of his current injuries. Every escape cost him a new and worse punishment. It seemed Lyle had quite an imagination for pain. After he ran out of reasons to torture him for disobedience Lyle started the questioning about the whereabouts of the DSA's Jarod had taken from the Centre. To his credit Jarod stood up well to the It took a full two weeks for Lyle to break him. After that, things got a lot worse.  
  
Four weeks after his re-capture, Jarod was once again participating in the centre's simulations.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jarod ripped a strip off his shirt to bind his broken arm. Lyle wasn't one to go halfway with torture. Nevertheless, he had still failed to genuinely break Jarod. Despite what the pretend escapes had cost him in injuries, they had covered his gathering of things with which to truly make his escape.  
  
On the night on which it was planned Jarod had been doing a simulation of the perfect murder. It was no doubt on the Centre would use if Jarod's plan failed. First he looped the security cameras in his own cell then he used a piece of scrap metal he had stolen to take the screws off the cover of the air vent. He then crawled through the ducts to the main security feed room where he had to first wait fifteen minutes for the guard to go and re-fill his coffee then loop all the feeds so he would not be seen as he prepared his counter attack against the centre.  
  
In his four weeks at the centre he had not been allowed access to his old mentor or any of the other inmates but Angelo had visited him often via the air ducts and had spread the message. All the prisoners of the centre that were able to would escape this night.  
  
In a silent wave they went, subduing guards and unlocking doors. To aid their escape, a small boy helped Jarod hotwire all the vehicles in the centre garage and soon all but a few of the prisoners were free of the centre. Some, though, remained behind with Jarod to take out revenge on their old captors.  
  
They worked through the night, knocking out and removing any people still left in the building. They locked them all in an out building, some distance from the main instillation. Just as he had simmed, Jarod found what they needed to do his work right there at the Centre. He laid the charges, set the timer and then him, and the other freed inmates used the centre helicopter to fly the hell out of there.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
That morning as Lyle drove to work he could see something was wrong long before he reached the Centre. A column of black smoke wound into the sky from the direction of the main Centre building. As he pulled up to the pile of rubble where the Centre had once sat a sweeper filled him in on the details. 'They all escaped last night. All the cars and planes and the helicopter are gone. They locked the guards up in the tech shed.'  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Lyle walked in to the ruins. Something caught his eye and he stooped to pick it up. It was a piece of paper, miraculously whole and uncharred. Turning it over Lyle saw the hastily scrawled words in Jarod's handwriting.  
"That's for torturing me Lyle"  
  
The End 


End file.
